


Daddy Jeralt

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Taking place in the third chapter of "The House That Byleth Built", we see just what exactly Jeralt was up to with his apprentice, and just what caused her to cry out like that.Spoilers: Sex happened. :P
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 21





	Daddy Jeralt

It was a tough climb for Leonie to reach Jeralt's room, but it was worth it to be there without the monastery guards catching her scaling the walls of the building just to get here. And in her nightgown no less.

Watching Jeralt snore as he laid under his bedsheets, Leonie but her lower lip, cheeks turning red as she realized she was in over her head, yet she had already come this far into her plan. This was the man who had made her his apprentice, taught him all he knew about being a mercenary, and she wished to do nothing more than show him her appreciation for all of that, now that she was of age. She felt he deserved it, especially considering how ridiculous his own daughter was about him, treating him like he were an afterthought.

At the very least, the redheaded huntress could give her old mentor something that she never could. Loving attention, and passionate stimulation.

Leonie carefully removed the sheets from Jeralt's body, holding back a gasp as she saw him wearing nothing but a pair of boxers underneath, seeing the scars that adorned his chest. Ignoring those decorations of battle, she was amazed at just how ripped he was, being at his age and still looking like the same man that came to her village all those years ago. Seeing him in such a bare state of slumber, Leonie reached under her night gown, her fingers fiddling against her wet snatch. She couldn't hold back her urges towards her hero, wishing to show him that affection before it was too late.

After removing her gown, Leonie now stood over the sleeping Jeralt with less clothes than him, crawling onto the bed to remove his cock from their prison. She had been hoping for some kind of bulge in the hopes he had a wetdream, but there was nothing just yet. She could see something lining the boxers, but it wasn't as erect as she hoped it to be. Aware she would have to take this up on herself, the huntress brushed the thigh closest to her, biting her lip as she ran her hand down his leg in the hopes of creating some stimulation in her hero's slumbering loins. The villager eventually saw something rise up from the only article of clothing he had on, aware that his member was rising up from her special touch. Unable to control herself, Leonie slowly reached in and grabbed at the rising in his boxers, eager to see just what was packed underneath.

Once it slipped out of the hem of his boxers, Leonie whimpered as she looked at the size of his veiny member. She had a suspicion that Jeralt would be hung after researching BMIs, but this was much larger than she had ever anticipated. It was more likely to split her in two compared to a lot of the weapons they had been using in battles over the last several months. However, this obviously wouldn't be slicing her from the head down...

Still, Leonie was brave enough to try it, although she decided that it would be best to wet the rod before letting it penetrate her to start. Shifting herself on the bed, the huntress leaned into Jeralt's member, using both hands to give it further attention, feeling the veins thump against her palms. “Now that's impressive...” Leonie whispered to herself.

With his cock at full mast, Leonie held it up for herself to dig in on, her tongue flicking away at the tip gently. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as she was hit in the face by the musty scent of the captain, humming with her mouth open as it ran up her nostrils. She closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around the first few inches of Jeralt's rod, feeling it move around despite her grip on the lower portion. Her saliva ran down the member, eventually meeting with her thumb as it remained around him, giving it a tug to ensure she could rub it into his skin for better lubrication.

Eventually, the work she was putting into her blowjob woke Jeralt up, the captain lifting his head up as he felt something was amiss. His vision came back to him quickly, and he was surprised to see the young girl he had made an apprentice so many years ago was right there, pleasing him orally.

“Leonie?” Jeralt asked, finding his skin covered in a cold sweat.

Right away, Leonie put her finger on Jeralt's lip, acting calm and casual when in reality she was screaming inside that the man she worshipped was now wide awake. “You'll get the guard's attention.” she warned him.

Watching her go back to work so readily made Jeralt sigh, his head hitting his pillow as he looked right at the ceiling. “I should have seen this coming,” he muttered, “it was only a matter of time before this happened.”

Jeralt allowed her to continue pleasing his rod, aware that this was all a case of hero worship going to its logical conclusion. He breathed heavily through his mouth as his eyes glanced at Leonie performing her desires before him, the huntress herself locking eyes on occasion. It felt wrong to him, watching this student of the Golden Deer that he had taught all he could to at a younger age suck on his cock for the sake of treating him so well. But, then, he supposed it had been a while since he had done so much as give himself sexual release. The knowledge that his wife's grave was on the grounds of the monastery made this all the more awkward to Jeralt, but...he would hope that she didn't mind it.

After going back and forth in his head, Jeralt finally caved into his urges, lifting his hips in the air and causing Leonie to back away. He pulled down on his boxers to reveal his full naked physique, with Leonie pursing her lips as she gazed at his full package. It was already big with the boxers blocking the full view, but as Jeralt held it in his hand, with his balls resting underneath, she had a much better idea for what she was in for.

But after the countless battles she had been apart of since joining the officer's academy, was she really going to let that deter her?

The brave huntress carefully sat atop Jeralt, holding onto his rod as she guided it between her folds. Leonie's lips straightened out, a gasp held off by their tightness as her irises shrunk in. She knew that the captain was going to be huge to handle, but it didn't hit her until it was actually inside her just how rough it would be to take. Shw slowly pushed down on the member, with Jeralt helping her out by pushing his hands down on her hips, with both parties thinking they should have lubricated it much better than they had.

Once Leonie had Jeralt fully sheathed inside her pussy, she took a few heavy breaths before leaning over him, her hands resting on his chest as they stared at one another. “You okay, kid?” Jeralt asked.

“Yeah...I'm good.” Leonie sighed as her voice was raised slightly. She began to rock her hips atop Jeralt, his hands resting on her back as he tried to keep her close. He breathed out of his nostrils, eyes shut as he felt the tight cavern of the student pushing down on his cock, her fluids lubricating it enough that it was no longer a concern for both of them. Leonie's mouth remained open, hearing her moans of pleasure as they were directed at his face. Beads of sweat formed on both of their bodies with the young student's dripping onto the captain, her hands massaging into his chest as she felt just how toned he was. She sucked on her lips over the buff masculinity present under those clothes, amazed that in his old age he could still be so damn hot.

The rod inside Leonie's pussy moved about in her cavern as she rocked back and forth over Jeralt's lap, his hands reaching for her ass to give it a squeeze. The captain of the knights groaned through clenched teeth as he felt her clench her tunnel around his member, the veins throbbing against it as the crown pulsed against her cervix. The last thing on his mind was getting her pregnant, which would perhaps expel her from the academy. He just had to hope nothing would come from this...

“Oh, goddess, Jeralt...” Leonie hissed, grabbing his wrists and placing the hands on her breasts. “You're so good...such a stud even in your old age. Mmmph...I can please you, captain, just let me be your stress relief method...”

Jeralt chuckled lightly, seeing Leonie in her current state. It was obvious to him that the poor girl had been dreaming of this moment for so long, and couldn't help but pour her feelings into the moment they were having. Jeralt growled as Leonie moved faster with her hips, the young student's ass brushing over his lap as she bucked hard against him. Her breathing was heavier than before, and she leaned closer into him while her juices dripped onto his shaft.

“Hrgh...Hnnngh!” Leonie's back arched as she lifted her head back, biting her lower lip as his cock finally penetrated her cervix. The huntress whimpered, frozen for a brief moment before she started to slam her hips down on Jeralt's groin. “Yes...oh yes! Yes! Fuck me, Daddy Jeralt! Fuck me good!”

That was definitely a sentence Jeralt never thought he'd hear, making the captain of the knights the most uncomfortable he had felt in a long time. And that included the time Solas told a really bad joke in a bar ages back.

And yet, the movement Leonie had over Jeralt's cock brought him closer to release, the captain groaning as he gripped her backside tighter. The huntress's eyes watered up as she felt the dam prepare to break, her cavern getting near its own breaking point. “Oh goddess...” Leonie whimpered. “I can't...hold back! MMMMMMPH!”

“Ah, fuck...HNNNNNGH!”

Jeralt and Leonie cried out in unison, the captain blasting his load through the cervix and hitting her reproductive organs, while the student blasted her lubricant onto his lap. The fluids soon dripped off to the sides, covering the rest of Jeralt's bed in a damp puddle that became absorbed into the fabric. Leonie soon fell on top of Jeralt, wrapping her arms around his as she pushed up from his cock, letting her juices flow out more freely. When his rod was removed from her snatch, a few more sprays of seed left the urethra, landing on Leonie's tailbone.

Once it was all over, Leonie felt much more relaxed, panting heavily as her head rested on Jeralt's chest. The captain pet her orange hair lightly, himself taking heavy breaths. After a moment, Jeralt curled his lips and said to her, “Thanks for that, kid.”

“You're...welcome...” Leonie said, her voice showing signs of exhaustion. With the heat of the moment now passed, Leonie's eyes widened as she realized, at some point, she called her hero 'Daddy Jeralt'. Embarrassed, Leonie hid her face into his chest, avoiding eye contact while she remained flustered. “L-Listen, when I called you Daddy Jeralt, can we just...forget that happened? Please?”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Jeralt said, smiling as he pet her neck. “You might want to stay here the rest of the night, though. I dunno how you got in, but those guards in the hall aren't going to want you sneaking out right now.”


End file.
